Crushed
by Toni The Mink
Summary: Trunks has a woman in his life... and Pan must learn to accept it, or go crazy and be depressed for the rest of her life. Finished
1. The HeartBreaking News

"Crushed"  
By: Toni Dragonball and related indica are (c) Akira Toriyama and TOEI.  
I own Icalla, and that's about it.  
  
--------------  
  
A/N: Allright, if you don't know me, then let's get some things straight... I am NOT a Trunks/Pan shipper. Not now, not ever. Nor will I ever be Goten/Bra (NEVER!). But unlike Bra, I have respect for Pan, and am willing to let her get off easy (as opposed to my BraBashing fic).  
  
So trust me... this'll be worth reading. Enjoy!  
  
UPDATE: I just recently watched the Dragonball Z video with the Junior Division (when Trunks and Goten fought against Idasa and Ikosa), and I found out that they, as well as their mother, had a southern accent, so I went back and chagned a little bit of Icalla's speech, so that she has a bit of a southern accent. In chapter 4, it's little, but in chapter 5 it's heavy, only because it's in Pan's mind and she's clearly making fun of Icalla. ;  
  
------------  
  
It's been almost an entire year since Goku left the Earth with Shenron. Ever since then, everybody had gone on their seperete ways, enjoying their own lives. They didn't have Goku anymore to keep the bonds held tightly anymore.

During the Grand Tour, Pan and Trunks had become quite close, and promised to keep in touch. Lately, however, Trunks had been having trouble keeping up with his letters, e-mails, and phone calls to both Pan and Goten. Her uncle assured her that it was because he was being swamped with paperwork, meetings, and business altogether to be able to drop in a line as often as he used to.

But it wasn't long ago that there was another reason added to it.  
  
----------  
  
"Pan!" Videl called up to her daughter's bedroom while sorting the mail, "You've got a letter! I think it's from Trunks!"

The fifteen-year old girl wasted no time racing down and grabbing the envelope from her mother's full hands and ripping it open. "It's about time!" she chimed, "It's been over two months! I was beginning to think he'd forgotten all about me!"

She finally managed to get the letter out, throw the envelope aside and open her message to read. Videl sighed as she picked up the tossed envelope and left to throw it away. "Dear Pan," Pan read aloud excitedly, "How are you?

_"I've been doing allright myself. I'm really sorry I didn't write back any sooner, but you know me... work work work! I've been so busy with so many things lately! There's keeping a prompt schedule to all sorts of these meetings, usually about nothing in particular! Not to mention merges and company deals, and run-downs on stock and statistics. It's really crazy! Not only that, I've been currently courting a lady for the past couple of months. Anyway...."_

Pan froze for a moment, silent. What was that last line?

_"Not only that, I've been currently courting a lady for the past couple of months."_

Disbeliefed, Pan read it over again.

_"Not only that, I've been currently courting a lady for the past couple of months."_

_"Not only that, I've been currently courting a lady for the past couple of months."_

_"...I've been currently courting a lady for the past couple of months."_

_"...currently courting a lady for the past couple of a months..."_

_"Courting a lady..."_

_**"Courting a lady..."**_

"He... he's seeing somebody?" Pan murmured to herself.

"Pan, sweetie," called her mother, who was just entering the room again, "Are you okay? You look like you've just seen a ghost!"

Pan shook her head, "Er, I'm fine, Momma," she responded, "I... I just gotta go!" And with that, she raced up back to her room, the letter gripped tightly in her hand.

Videl blinked. "My goodness! I hope she's allright..."

* * *

Pan screamed as she crumpled the letter and threw it across the room. "Why?!" she shouted, "WHY did he go get a girlfriend?? Didn't he know that I liked him?? Why, Trunks, WHY?!" 

She fell to her knees, hugging her waist as she sniffled. "You jerk," she grumbled, "If you woulda given me the chance, I woulda told you how I feel! Why can't you feel the same for me? Is it because I'm a kid? Bullcrap!"

Pan took a deep breathe, collecting herself. Maybe it was just a misunderstanding. She crawled over to the other side of the room and retrieved the crumpled letter, opening it back up again. "I've been currently courting a lady for the past couple of months..." Pan painfully reread, but continue reading the rest, "Anyway, I hope you're not mad at me for taking too long. Do respond soon, and tell me what's going on with yourself. Any boyfriends? ;) "

Pan snarled. 'Yeah... it coulda been you!' she thought angrily, tearing it to pieces. There was nothing left but his signature. She still wasn't sure if by courting a lady he meant dating her, but it certainly sounded like he wasn't intrested in being with HER!

Pan stood up to her feet. 'This is nuts!' she thought, 'Why am I getting myself worked all over this?' She then smirked, 'I'll just see what Uncle Goten knows about this 'court' of his'

And with that, she took to the sky, out her window.


	2. Uncle Goten's Support

"Crushed"  
  
By: Toni  
  
Dragonball and related indica are (c) Akira Toriyama and TOEI.  
  
I own Icalla, and that's about it.  
  
--------------  
  
A/N: For those who don't know, Paris is also known on the net as Paresu (the Japanese enunciation), and in the dub, her name is Valese.  
  
--------------  
  
"UNCLE GOTEN!!!" Pan shouted while banging on the door of her uncle's house furiosuly. "It's me, Pan! OPEN UP!"  
  
The door opened finally, reveiling her Aunt Paris. "My goodness Pan!" she cried, "Are you allright? You sound like you're dying out here! You're lucky your grandmother's out, otherwise she'd knock you out for being so loud!"  
  
"Is Uncle Goten here?" Pan breathed heavily, ignoring her aunt's comments.  
  
"Of course. Come in," Paris stepped to the side, letting her neice enter. Goten entered the room just as Pan came in.  
  
"Pan!" he gleamed, "I haven't seen you for awhile! How's my favorite niece?"  
  
"She could be better," Pan moaned, "Uncle Goten... can we talk?"  
  
Goten sat on the couch, "Sure, honey," he responded. "What about?"  
  
Paris left for the kitchen. "I'll make you us some tea, since we have company now."  
  
Pan waited until her aunt was gone. "Uncle Goten... when was the last time you heard from Trunks?"  
  
Goten thought back, "Erm... I'd say... a week ago? Yeah, he gave me an e-mail." He smiled, "Why? Haven't gotten a letter from him in awhile? I told you, he runs Capsule Corp. now so he can't keep up with keeping in touch."  
  
"Actually, I got a letter from him today."  
  
"Oh! Well, then what's the problem?"  
  
Pan bit her lip. "Has he... mentioned courting a lady?"  
  
Once again, Goten had to think back. "Hm.... actually, he mentioned something about dating this cute chick!"  
  
Goten might as well stabbed a knife right through Pan's heart.  
  
"Her name's... um, Icalla I think. Yeah, that's right! Icalla! He's been seeing her for the past couple of months. He says she's really nice."  
  
'I'm really nice...' Pan thought gloomly.  
  
"Why did you want to know?"  
  
Pan turned her head. "Um... just wondering..."  
  
Goten stared at his niece for a moment, and finally put two and two together. "Pan... do you have a crush on Trunks?"  
  
At that, Pan jerked her head back up, blushing. "WHAT?! No! Why do you ask??"  
  
"OOPS!" Paris quickly caught herself after nearly dropping the tea set she was carrying out, startled by Pan's sudden outburst.  
  
Pan sighed, "I'm sorry, Aunt Paris. I must be a pain in the butt to you today..."  
  
Paris set the tea on the coffee table. "Oh no, of course not. Don't think such things. You just suprised me, that's all." She knelt in front of the table and began pouring the tea.  
  
Goten scooted over and motioned Pan to sit next to him, which she did. "Pan," he said, "Try to take this easy. I know how you feel. I mean, I got ditched by several other girls way back!"  
  
Paris cocked an eyebrow. Goten sneered, "Yeah, like you didn't get ditched by guys in your lifetime!" At that, Paris blushed and continued pouring tea.  
  
"Yeah, but it's different when the guy 'ditching' you is the one you love," said Pan.  
  
Goten shook his head. "Hon, I know it feels like the love of your life is leaving you, but trust me... You'll find someone."  
  
"How do I know Trunks isn't the one??" Pan snapped.  
  
"Well, for one, he's got fifteen years on you..."  
  
"Age shouldn't matter!" cried Pan.  
  
"Well, you're right, in some cases it doesn't... but it does in this case! He's thirty, you're fifteen... This is probably a syndrome called 'Puppy Love'."  
  
Pan jumped to her feet, pissed. "Damn it, Uncle Goten!" she shouted, "Of all people, I thought YOU'D understand! But you're like all the others! You treat me like a child!!!"  
  
Goten's eyes widened at Pan's outburst, but then scowled, "Well, maybe if you'd stop acting like one..."  
  
Pan sneered. "Damn it... It's not fair! I love Trunks! I wanna be his girlfriend! It's just not fair!! I'm not a kid! IT'S NOT FAIR!!!" Pan took off, tearing out of the house, slamming the door shut behind her.  
  
Paris and Goten watched in disbelief. "Poor girl," Paris murmured.  
  
Goten sighed and shook his head. "I know... but she's going to have to learn to deal with it." 


	3. The Rundown

"Crushed"  
By: Toni Dragonball and related indica are (c) Akira Toriyama and TOEI.  
I own Icalla, and that's about it.

------A/N: Before you get on my case, lemme explain that Bra's head did NOT REALLY blow up. That was just bashing. Pay no attention to "Goten's Wedding". In this fic, Bra really didn't give a damn that Goten married another chick.  
  
-----------------------  
  
The pissed off Pan refused to speak to anyone else that day. She was going to find out the truth herself. She took to the sky once more, heading towards West City. She didn't want to at the beginning of all this because of the long trip, but now she was determined to see Trunks herself, in hopes of telling him how she felt, as well as convincing him to dump the broad.It was just beginning to dusk. The flight took almost an hour, but finally, she had reached Western Capital. She floated in the sky, catching her breath, as she neared a certain building... Capsule Corp. And sure enough, a certain lavender-haired cutie was just exiting the building, trying to organize the paperwork he was holding into a briefcase. Pan grinned. "Hey Tru--" 

Before her voice could go out, she stopped herself as a small aircar zipped up and parked right by Trunks. "Goin' mah way?" she heard a woman speak.

Trunks actually seemed quite pleased with the offering. "Right on time, as usual!" 

Pan floated down to the ground for a better look. Through the car's window, she could see a woman with long brown hair... very curly long brown hair. 'That can't be her!' Pan thought to herself, 'She's too bland looking! Trunks wouldn't go for THAT kind of style'

She couldn't have been more wrong. Trunks stepped into the passenger side, and greeted the woman with a deep kiss to her lips. Pan just stood there in shock.... So she WAS the bitch who stole Trunks from her! If she was the least-bit tempered, she would've blown that car up with a ki blast in a second.

Of course, she had SOME control over herself.

She watched as the oh-so-happy couple drove off. What was the point of stopping them? Trunks was too content with the little whore that he probably wouldn't give Pan the time of day... especially when she was right there, clingy-clingy to the lavender-haired man. She looked much older than her, which apparently gave her the upper hand at the moment.

"Just you wait, Trunks," Pan muttered, "I'll show you that I'm much better than that little slut..."

"HEY PAN!!!" The raven-haired teen was suddenly glomped from behind by a certain bluish-green-haired demi-saiyajin. "Long time no see! I missed ya, girlfriend!"

Pan blinked, but gave a weak smile and patted the girl's hand, "Yeah, same here, Bra..."

Bra let go of her friend. "So what brings you here all the way from Satan City?"

"I was hoping I could see Trunks..."

"Oh. You just missed him. After work, he likes to hang out with his new girlfriend."

Pan grimaced, "You don't say..."

"Yeah. But hey, it's better than having Mr. Grouchypants work every second of everyday. I haven't seen him happier!"

"Oh... is that so?" Pan sighed.

"Yep," Bra smiled, oblivious to Pan's heartache. The two girls continued to walk down the street, chatting with one another.

"So how long have they been going out?"

"Three months," Bra responded, "She's a very nice girl."

'Of course,' Pan thought, 'That's what everyone thinks... except me of course. I bet she's got a devil soul deep down'

Bra continued, "She's very polite, and refers everyone as 'Mr' or 'Miss' so-and-so. I told her 'Thank you, but you don't have to call me Miss Bra anymore.' In fact, I even began calling her Icalla-Neesan and she and my brother aren't even engaged yet! I really hope he asks her!"

Pan rolled her eyes. "Er... yeah... she must be different from all the other fangirls I've seen--" It suddenly hit her! Icalla didn't want Trunks for "love"! She was just as bad as all those other girls who wanted Trunks for his money and looks, like his secreteries, his aides, hell even the cleaning lady wanted to marry Trunks so she could retire and buy a cadillac sedan! That little bitch was a gold digger!

"Oh definetely!" said Bra, "She only heard of Trunks in the news and magazines. She didn't really go after him at all! In fact, HE'S the one who met her during a statistic run at Capsule and asked her out for coffee. She's apart of an important committe for this big statistics company and does run-downs on stock for Capsule Corp. as well as all these other big-named companies. Makes good money!"

.... Okay, maybe she wasn't a gold digger.

"I bet she doesn't even fight!" Pan said smugly.

"Well, she does know alittle bit of self-defense," said Bra.

Pan's mouth dropped. Who is this girl?? Mary-Sue!

"But she really doesn't like fighting. She finds it boring and dumb, which is kinda weird, considering she's from a family of fighters. Her two older brothers were once champion blackbelts. In fact, one time, they fought against my brother and your Uncle Goten when they were just kids! Ever hear of Idasa and Ikosa Weisenheimer?"

"That name kinda sounds familiar..." Pan thought back, "Oh wait! I know now! Yeah, Trunks and Uncle Goten told me about them!" And she definetely knew about their mother. Bulma had told Pan once that their mother was extremely loud and annoying, and even accused Trunks of cheating just because she couldn't stand that her little boy lost.

And Trunks was dating that fat annoying lady's daughter?? Like mother, like daughter no doubt!

"I met them," Bra continued babbling, "They're alot nicer than my brother described them as. Probably because they matured over thirty years. Hehheh... Their mom's still annoying, and doesn't like the idea of Trunks dating her daughter. I guess she still hasn't gotten over Idasa losing."

Pan suddenly loved the fat lady.

"It's a good thing Icalla's nothing like her mother. We would've thrown her out of our lives in a heartbeat!"

Pan sighed, "She can't be THAT perfect... can she?"

"Aw, hell no!" Bra laughed, "For one thing, she's very forgetful! The first time we met her, before she had to leave, she lost the capsule to her car. We were looking for it for hours, before she realized she had it in her pocket the entire time! What a doof!"

Pan snickered. So she's NOT perfect... that's perfect enough for her to split Trunks and Icalla.

"But hey, you can't let petty little things like that get in the way."

Pan groaned. "Of course not..."

Things were not going well for the 1/4 saiyajin. Icalla apparently was a nice woman despite the mother who raised her, wealthy, independant, and liked by the Briefs. What's worse was that she had character flaws so that she wasn't too perfect.

And Trunks loved her.

Pan wanted the world to just collapse within itself. What's the point when everyone and everything just walks over a 'kid' like you?

"Sooo... enough about us, Pan," chirped Bra, "What about you? Any boyfriends yet?"

-----------------

A/N: Weisenheimer is just a name that I gave Idasa, Ikosa, and their mother so they could have a last name. If anybody has any better suggestions, or know what their REAL last name is, feel free to speak up.


	4. Meeting Icalla

Over the next five months, Pan wanted nothing to do with Trunks. She didn't want to speak about him, she didn't want to hear about him, she didn't want to pick up the phone if by any chance any of the Briefs were calling, and she even foregoed the television in order to not see his picture on the tube. Most importantly, she discarded a recent letter she received from Trunks.

It was only a month after that when Gohan approached her. "Hey Pan," he said, "Trunks called the other day... he wanted to know if you were still alive!"

Pan blinked, but then turned away, "Oh really..."

"Yeah. You've been kinda quiet about him. Maybe you should give him a buzz, just to let him know you're still thinking about him."

Pan looked to the ceiling. She had tried avoid the half-saiyajin man all these months, but was never able to get him off her mind. She never even heard her parents, her grandparents, her uncle and aunt, nor even the media mention about Trunks and his new "mistress". Did they break up? Was it only a one night stand?

That letter might hold the answer.

Pan raced back up to her room. It was a good thing she only emptied out her trash once a year! She flipped the trashcan over, crap spilling everywhere, but she didn't mind. Her room was a pigsty anyway. She rummaged through the junk in hopes of finding the letter she had gotten a month ago.

Here it is!

Pan opened it up carefully and pulled the letter out of the envelope. Though it has some pizza and gum stains on it, she was still able to read it.

_Dear Pan,_

_What's going on? I'm getting alittle worried about you. I haven't gotten a letter from you in the longest. I usually get your responses right away. I haven't even heard you pick up the phone or anything! I even asked your father if you were still alive! I remember Bra saying something about you being here, but I guess I missed you._

_I understand if you're busy with something like school, but you know I'm ten times busier with presidential issues, but I find time to contact you and your Uncle Goten. So I know there's got to be some sort of problem. If there's anything at all bothering you, don't be afraid to talk to me. I'm your friend, always and forever._

_Love,_

_Trunks_

_P.S_

_And I hope to hear back from you._

Pan smiled, nearly tearing. He cares! Despite his busy schedule, he wrote back again to let her know how truely he cares for her!

And best of all, he didn't mention Icalla! Perhaps no news is good news! This could be her chance!

Pan whipped out a pencil and ripped a page from her notebook.

_Dear Trunks,_

_I haven't written back to you because, honestly, I was pissed off at you. I was angry that you were dating some girl for awhile, and wanted nothing to do with you. It's been a total of six months and I haven't heard a thing about you and that Icalla-woman person... Hopefully it means you and her are through and it was only a one-time deal. I wished I had said something to you earlier, but I was afraid you were just gonna be like everyone else and call me a kid and that I'm too young for you..._

_Yes, you read that right. Too young for you... Trunks Briefs, I am madly in love with you! It was only until I learned you were seeing another woman when I realized this! And I was so angry that you did that to me, that you were blind to see my love to you! Now that you've read it, I'm hoping that you and I can start something. Please consider my offer, as you and I bonded so close during the Grand Tour, I would hate to see whatever we have go to waste._

_Love always,_

_Pan_

Pan neatly folded the letter up, and placed it in her dresser drawer. It was past five o'clock, and the post offices were closed over the weekend. She'd have to wait until Monday to mail it.

But for the first time in a long time, Pan was able to sleep easy.

ooo

There was a knock on Pan's door. "Pan?" Videl called over, "Are you in there,"

Pan, sprawled on her bed bored, took off her headphones and sighed, "Yeah mom?"

Videl opened the door, and poked her head in. "Come downstairs. We have company."

"Oh really? Who?"

"Trunks-"

Videl couldn't get another word out as Pan zipped right through her, and raced down to the living room.

'I don't believe it!' she squealed in her thoughts, 'I wasn't even able to mail that letter, and he already wants to talk to me in person! Could this be it? Are we going to make ourselves official today?'

She reached the bottom of the step leaning her head in excitement into the living room. Sure enough, there was Trunks, standing in the living room, his head turned towards Gohan as they chatted.

"TRUNKS!"

The lavender-haired cutie turned his head to see the teenaged demi-saiyajin, and his face lit up like a christmas tree. "Pan!" he exclaimed, "Long time no see! I missed you!"

Pan blushed, "I missed you too..." 'He missed me! And he's so happy to see me! Maybe he really does love me-'

Trunks stepped to the side, revealing a familar woman, with long brown curly hair. Pan's thoughts were cut off short, and she face-faulted. 'Oh God... he brought _her_...'

"Icalla, this is Pan," said Trunks, "She's my little buddy who went with me on the Grand Tour."

Icalla smiled. Pan cringed inside, seeing her face for the first time. She had dark violet eyes, and she seemed pretty... except for that nose! That ugly pudgy nose! How can Trunks love this freak?

"So yoah the imfamous Son Pan," said Icalla, who had a bit of a southern accent, "Trunks has told me so much about you. It's nice to finally get to meet you." She extended her hand to Pan. Pan slowly and coldly shook the "pyschobitch's" hand. It felt soft and warm, like a baby's hand. She must have lotioned it alot. God, did she want to rip that soft hand off her wrist!

"Um... are you allright, Miss Pan?"

Pan blinked, shaking her head wildly, realizing that she was staring at the woman. "Er, yeah, I'm... I'm okay..." She turned her head and lowered her eyelids. Trunks was still seeing her... and for all these months. Their relationship, if any, had probably gotten more intense. Why didn't she just say something in the beginning? It was going to be a struggle to just fight back the tears.

Icalla's face softened. "Hey... what's the matta'?"

"Pan?" Gohan stood up, concerned, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Pan turned her head in order to keep from showing the tears.

"Pan, why are you crying?" Videl had just entered the room, and happened to see Pan's upset face.

"I'm not crying!" Pan cried, ripping her hand from Icalla's and wiping the tears away quickly.

Gohan, Trunks, and Icalla looked at each other, unsure of what to do. Finally, Trunks stepped forward, holding his arms out. "Pan, it's been such a long time! Can I have a hug?"

"You stay away from me, you CREEP!" Pan screamed, suprising everyone. They all looked at her in shock. Pan knew there was no avoiding this confrontation, and did the only thing she knew to do...

She turned around and raced right back upstairs, hands in her face, crying.

"Oh... my!" Icalla's eyes were wide.

"Oh dear... I should go talk to her." Videl turned tail and chased her daughter.

Trunks blinked, "What was that all about?" He turned to Gohan, "She's not going through... PMS, is she?"

Gohan blushed, as Icalla slapped the back of his head. "No," she groaned, "Don't you see? That poah girl has a crush on you!"

Both Trunks and Gohan were taken back. "She DOES!"

Icalla nodded. "Yep. Ah should know. It's a girl thing."

Trunks looked to the floor. "I never really knew," he murmured, "Poor Pan... God, I hope I didn't hurt her!"

"She did look pretty hurt, Trunks," said Gohan, his face filled with concern.

"Sweethart," said Icalla, "Maybe you should go talk to her."

Trunks nodded. "Yeah... Good idea."

ooo

"GO AWAY!" Pan shouted to the knocking door.

"Pan... please let me in," said Videl.

"Why? You're just going to tell me to stop crying and get over this!"

"I won't... May I please come in?"

A moment passed, and Pan finally unlocked her door, letting her mother inside. She prompt leapted right into her bed, facing away from her.

Videl sat on the edge of her bed, rubbing Pan's shoulder. "Cookie," she said, "What's got you so upset?"

"It's..." Pan sniffled, "It's just that... I hate Trunks! I hate him... because he doesn't love me! And I love him!"

"Honey, he loves you," said Videl, "It's just... he's in love with Icalla."

"But I'm in love with him!"

"I understand that you feel that way," Videl sighed, "But... try to understand that it's just admiration. He's like an older brother to you."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Pan cried, "You think I'm a kid? You think I don't know what love is?"

"I can honestly say you don't," said Videl, "You're still young. You're not quite experienced yet."

"You don't know anything!" Pan cried, burying her face in her pillow.

"A mother knows everything," said Videl, "And anyway, even if he did love you the way you say you love him, your father and I would never allow it. He's too old for you. We'd beat him up and put him through hell before we'd let him even put a finger on you."

Pan sniffled, "That just shows how ignorant you guys are..."

Videl sighed. 'So says you...'

There was another knock on the door. "Who is it?" Pan called.

"It's me, Trunks..."

"Oh god..." Pan slammed her pillow on top of her head.

Videl stood back up and opened the door. "Hey Trunks," she said.

"Videl... would it be allright if I speak to Pan?"

The older woman nodded, and left the two alone, closing the door behind her. Trunks sat on the edge of Pan's bed, shaking the girl's shoulder. "Hey. Come outta there. I don't want you to suffocate."

The teen slowly sat back up, her back turned against Trunks. "Listen," said Trunks, "I know you must be upset and hate my guts. And I don't blame you. Pan, listen, I'm really sorry that we didn't talk about this and how you probably would have felt. But I did try contacting you over these months."

"I guess it's my fault," muttered Pan, "I should have tried to talk to you sooner..."

"Listen," said Trunks, "I would never, EVER intend to hurt your feelings. You're one of my best friends, and I love you."

"CAN IT!" Pan cried, "Don't say you love me unless you mean it!"

Trunks sighed, "When I say I love you, I mean you're like a little sister to me. You mean alot, especially after all the time we spent together during the Grand Tour. Hey I'm flattered you have such 'feelings' for me, especially knowing that you're not after me for my looks or my wad of cash."

Pan couldn't help but snicker.

"Hey, I hear ya laughing," Trunks smiled.

Pan turned slightly towards the man, "So... you have feelings for me?"

Trunks frowned, "Well..." he sighed, "Pan, I'm sorry..."

Pan turned around again so her back was to him. "Go figure... jerk!"

"Pan, please try to understand! You and I aren't meant to be! I'm thirty, you're fifteen! You've got your whole life ahead of you, and I've got to start planning a family before I grow old and die!"

Pan was silent.

"Listen... you and I are ALWAYS going to be friends. Nothing will ever come between that."

"Friends..." Pan murmured.

"Yes... best friends! I'm sorry that you and I won't work out and probably never will... but I love Icalla. She's a special woman, and I'm sure if you'd get to know her, you'll see what a great person she is."

Again, Pan was silent.

"Pan... at the very least, can you just accept that I'm with Icalla? It would mean alot to me..."

"... Fine. Do what you want."

Trunks smiled. "Thank you." He reached over and hugged Pan from behind. "Remember, you'll always hold a special place in my heart. And I'm glad I could see you again."

Pan was silent, not moving.

Trunks stood back up. "All right, let's head back downstairs and hang before Icalla and I have to leave."

"... Okay. Give me a minute."

Trunks squeezed her shoulder slightly before leaving the room. Pan wiped the tears from her eyes before jumping off the bed and going over to her dresser drawer. She opened the top drawer, took out the letter she wrote, and tore it to shreds.

"YOU CREEP!"


	5. Wedding Bell Blues

* * *

"Crushed"  
By: Toni Dragonball and related indica are (c) Akira Toriyama and TOEI.  
I own Icalla, and that's about it.  
Ziyuu (c) JoSav (brief cameo)--------------I certainly hope I don't offend any Trunks/Pan shippers in this chapter...  
  
But then I probably woulda already offended you by writing this fic to begin with.  
  
-----------------  
  
A few months passed. Pan tried to follow everyone's advice and move on with her life, but it was impossible to get that purple-haired cutie out of her mind. She fell back into her slump of depression when she heard the nasty news from her father.Trunks proposed to Icalla... and she accepted.

It didn't matter to her that she was only sixteen years old... She wanted to be the one walking down that aisle! If Trunks wasn't so impatient to get married and start a family, he'd probably ask her to marry her instead!

What a jerk.

'Why should I be upset?' Pan thought to herself, 'I mean, if he wants to throw his life away for some doofus instead of wait for true love, that's his stupid problem! He doesn't know what he's missing! Yeah, that's it! Sucks to be him'

She groaned, resting her hand on her mirror, and leaning forward. 'Really... why AM I upset? So I'm not marrying Trunks... it's his loss! I should just really move on... So why can't I just drop it already?' She dropped to her knees, half of her face buried in her arm as she gazed at her reflection in the mirror. 'I really should let it pass... but I just can't! Am I really this hopelessly in love? Or is it because I can't stand the thought of losing? Either way, I really wish that Icalla bitch would get hit by a truck'

"Pan are you ready yet?" Videl poked her head in her daughter's room, "We need to get going if we don't want to be late."

"Yeah, sure, Momma, I'll be right out..." Pan sighed.

As Videl left, Pan stood up to her feet, looking up and down at herself wearing a light blue dress that squeezed tight around her body and hung down to her knees.  
The only thing worse than Trunks getting married was wearing a dress.

* * *

"Do you Trunks take Icalla as your lawfully wedded wife?"

Trunks hesitated for a moment, then finally let out his breath. "I'm sorry... No."

Everyone in the audience gasped. Icalla was in shock. "Whaiy?!"

"Because..." Trunks pointed to a certain raven-haired girl sitting in the audience. "I'm in love with her."

Pan gasped. "Oh Trunks! Do you really mean it??"

Trunks smiled and nodded. "Son Pan... will YOU marry me?"

Pan jumped up, ran down the aisle, and wrapped her arms around the demi-saiyan's waist. "Of course I will!"

"Now hold up a gosh-dern second heah!!" Icalla shouted in that annoying and probably fake southern accent of hers, storming in between the two, "Ah'm not sure if ya'll noticed, misseh, but Trunks here is MAIYN!!! So back off, y'heah??"

"Don't you dare talk to her like that!!" Trunks shouted, sheilding Pan from the psychotic chubby-nosed bitch.

Icalla scowled. "How daiyer ya not marry meh! Ah'll teach ya a thing or two 'bout rejectin' Icalla Weisenheimah!!!" She raised her palm up high ready to slap the man, but just before it could make contact with his face, it was caught in another person's hand.

"I won't let you lay a finger on him," Pan said smugly. She then pulled in her oh-so-baby-soft hand so that Icalla would fall forward, and placed her other hand on her chest as she blasted at giant ki beam, which sent the not-so-beautiful bride through the roof, and flying past the horizon.

"How DARE you do that to my daughter!!!" a orange-haired fat woman jumped to her feet and waved her fists angrily, "You little snoot! Bring her back this instant or else I'll scream at the top of my lungs until your hearing goes out!!"

"You want her back?" Pan held her hand out, a small ki ball forming. "Then go get her yourself..."

Mrs. Weisenheimer screamed in fright, then took off racing out of the church with her two sons following her, and soon, the rest of the bride's side followed suit.

"Thank you, Pan," said Trunks warmly, "You saved me."

Pan smiled, her eyes glossy, "Anything for you, my dear..."

And with that, they leaned in, and shared a passionate kiss.

* * *

'Yeah, that's what should happen today!' Pan groaned in her thoughts as Icalla was being escourted down the aisle by her older brother Idasa. Trunks was looking rather pleased down at the altar.

Pan just sat through the old guy give his speech. She glanced around the audience to see their reactions to this pairing. Mrs. Weisenheimer, the fat lady who was Icalla's mother, was crying her eyes out. She certainly seemed happy despite her little girl was dating someone that she couldn't stand. Her two brothers looked proud. Ikosa had a woman and a young boy by him. Must have gotten married himself. Who the hell would wanna marry these people?? Pan couldn't find any father. She remembered Bra mentioning something about Icalla's father being dead, and as sorry as she was to hear that, she also couldn't help but enjoy the thought that her father couldn't stand being anywhere near that family.

Over in the groom's side, Trunks' family was sitting in front of Pan's family. Bra was sitting right in front of her so she couldn't see how she was taking it, but her arms were behind her head as she was leaning back. She seemed relax about the whole thing. Bulma was sitting next to Bra, and holding a tissue with her clamped hands. Not even Vegeta was too upset about anything. He was just leaning back, arms crossed, watching the ceremony. Though it was hard to tell at first glance, Pan could see a tiny smirk on the saiyan's mouth.

She looked around the audience, but couldn't see anything else other than proud smiles or tears of happiness. Apparently, the only person who didn't agree with this wedding was Pan herself.

"And if anyone has any reason why they should not wed, speak nowm or forever hold your peace."

At that, Videl quickly gripped Pan's arm, as if preventing her from doing anything rash. Pan glared, offened. 'You think so low of me to actually speak up at this part??' she thought angrily.

"Okay. In that case... do you, Trunks, take Icalla as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, love and cherish, honor and respect, for better or worse, richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Trunks smiled. "I do."

Pan sighed. She certainly did not want that to happen. 'I should've spoken up against the marriage when I had the chance,' she murmured in her thoughts.

After asking Icalla the same question and getting the same response, the priest held up the good book, "Then in the sight of Dende, I am proud to pronounce you now husband and wife. And of course, you may kiss the bride."

Pan clamped her eyes shut tightly as the newly weds shared the passionate kiss she was suppose to share with the groom. Everyone around her applauded loudly as the music blared and the couple walked down the aisle, followed by the groomsmen and the bridesmaids.

* * *

Pan tried her best to avoid human contact. When everyone was escourted out the chapel, she hide in the side of the church and refused to throw any rice at the happy couple. She even tried to duck out early back home, but her parents made her stay. Not even talking with the chattymouth Bra helped ease the pain.

During the reception, Pan did nothing but sit at her table and drink soda to try and drown the depression, since she still wasn't old enough to drink beer, while avoiding any eye contact with anyone. The only time she would leave her table was to go to the bathroom, due to all the soda.

She tried to tune out the slow dancing music, the speeches from Uncle Goten and Icalla's maid of honor, and the bouquet game. She didn't even give a flip that Bra caught the bouquet and the little robot Giru got stuck putting the garder up her leg.

Finally, during the dollar-dance, Videl tried to pull Pan from her little slump. "Pan sweetie," she said, "Do you want a zeni to dance with Trunks?"

Pan snorted. "Forget it," she responded, "I don't wanna dance with him unless I'm wearing that big white dress..."

Videl sighed. "Pan, you seriously need to get over this. It's time to move on!"

Pan glared at her mother. "I thought I told you one time to not say that to me..."

Videl blinked, but then remembered the little chat they had in her bedroom. She then placed the zeni on the table in front of Pan. "Well, sweetheart," she said, "If you want to be upset, then go ahead. But at least, think about spending time with Trunks while you still can." With that, she got up and headed to the buffet table.

Pan stared at the zeni in front of her. "...... Ah what the hell. I can't be miserable for the rest of my life... can I?"

She stood in the line of ladies, which no suprise was alot, wishing to dance with the handsome, popular groom. After what seemed like an eternity, it was finally her turn. She deposited the zeni into a top hat that Goten was holding out calling "C'mon ladies! Into the hat! Let's go! You know where it goes, and you know where it's goin'! C'mon!"

What a doofus.

The moment Marron stepped away from Trunks, Pan clinged to her beloved half-saiyan. Trunks blinked in suprise. "Oh! Hey Pan! You look great! Thanks for coming today, I really appriciate it."

Pan murmured a response, and just kept her head laid on his chest as they slow-danced to the music playing. She closed her eyes, and pretended that she was sharing the first dance with her newly wed husband. Her mother was right. She should enjoy the time with Trunks while she still had the chance.

Of course, it didn't last long, as Goten spoke up, "Okay Pan, time's up! Who's next? C'mon, you know the deal! Zeni for a dance! Let's go!"

"You seem to be enjoying this a bit TOO much, Goten," laughed Ziyuu, as she paid up and took over Pan's place and danced with the now-married man.

'Everyone seems to be enjoying this... except me,' Pan thought as she slunk towards the bathroom once more.

Nothing much happened afterwards, at least to intrest Pan. The rest of the night just dragged on slowly as she wished they could just go home.

Finally, it was late at night, and the newly weds headed off to their honeymoon to get 'acquainted', while Pan got stuck heading home... to cry herself to sleep.

------------

A/N: I plan to write one more chapter after this one. I think I've stretched out Pan's sorrow way too long. XDAnd I'm sure you're wondering who Ziyuu is... she's Tenshinhan and Lunch's daughter, who's approximately one year older than Trunks. The character is owned by Jorieke, a.k.a JoSav. Visit her site: This girl ROCKS, I tell ya! 


	6. Baby's Reconcile

A little more than a year has passed since the "tragic events" took place. Over time, Pan had simmered down and slowly went back to her normal self. She continued with her training and hobbies, which consisted of eating, hanging with friends, and playing video games and what not. You'd think she was back to normal...

But one mention of the word "trunks" and she would flip out and cuss you out.

Her family members were worried about her. She was never able to forgive Trunks for breaking her heart and feared she'd drive herself insane if she never got over him. Her parents tried to talk to her, but as mentioned, they'd only get cussed out.

"Who cares about that effing creep!? He can rot in hell for all I care along with that southern bitch he got wrangled up with! Just drop it before I drop you through the floor!" completely forgetting the fact that both her parents could take her down with one punch.

Gohan and Videl knew they had to find a way to help Pan overcome this dilemma. They couldn't even talk to Bulma on the phone without Pan shouting from across the room, "Mama! Papa! Stop talking to those traitors!" or "Why you talkin' to Bulma? Is Trunks too busy screwing that pugged-nose twit to even care about his friends??" And it was a lot worse when they actually were talking to Trunks. The best they could do was try to avoid conversation with any of the Briefs, but they feared that would drive a wedge between the families. The last thing they wanted was to lose contact with each other for who knows how long? One hundred years?

One day, however, Videl rushed over to Gohan and Pan, who were sitting on the couch in the living room watching television. "Gohan, Pan," she chirped excitedly, "I've got great news! I just got off the phone with Paresu, who just finished talking with Bulma!"

"You call that great news?" Pan snapped, "Now Aunt Paresu is a traitor too!"

Ignoring Pan's comment, Videl continued, "She says Bulma and Vegeta are grandparents!"

Gohan's eyes widened as he smiled. "You're kidding! You mean...?"

Videl nodded with a broad smile. Pan however crossed her arms. "HMPH! Bra better have gone through teen-pregnancy!"

Videl scowled. "For your information, young lady," she scolded, "Trunks and Icalla had a baby!" She then turned to Gohan and smiled, "It's a little girl, weighed eight pounds, seven ounces. The mother and baby are doing just fine and are coming home tomorrow. They named her Zurosu!"

Gohan raised an eyebrow, "Panties...?"

"You know them," Videl laughed, "The whole underwear-name thing. Anyway, Paresu told me that Bulma invited all of us to stay at Capsule Corp. this weekend and see the baby!" She glanced over at her teenaged daughter, "I'm sure even Pan wouldn't mind seeing such a cute, little creature."

Pan snorted, turning away, staring out the window. "Forget it!"

Videl frowned. "Now sweetheart, come on. Be reasonable," she pleaded, "I know you may still be mad at Trunks, but you've got nothing to hold against this innocent child."

"Don't be so sure," Pan sneered, "It's the freakin' love child of Trunks and that ugly tramp. Why would I wanna go see their little spawn?"

At this, Gohan had about enough, and stood up from the couch, looming over Pan. "All right, knock it off Pan! This has gone on far enough!" Pan stayed silent, glumly looking out the window. Seeing that she was ignoring him, he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him in the face. "Did you hear what I said? Stop all of this! Look, I'm sorry that your feelings were hurt, and I was always supportive of you during your crisis. But now it seriously needs to stop! It's been over two years now! You need to learn that feeling sorry for yourself will get you nowhere! Got it? _Get over it!_"

Pan scowled and broke her father's grip, turning away from him and hugging herself. "Shut up!" she cried, "You don't know what it's like to be in love!"

Gohan knitted his eyebrows. "Actually, I should know... I married your mother, didn't I?"

Pan was silent for a moment, then sniffled, "Why couldn't I be the mother of that baby?"

Gohan sighed. This was a lot tougher than destroying Cell into nothingness. He threw his arms up in frustration. "Alright, fine. I give up. You wanna be sad, be sad. Maybe when you realize that it's getting you nowhere, you'll finally snap out of it. But until then, you're still coming with us to Capsule Corp. this weekend."

Pan whipped around, angered. "Why are you putting me through this torture?!"

"Sorry, but your mother and I don't trust you home alone for the entire weekend. Your grandmother, aunt, and uncle are coming with us as well."

"I'm seventeen years old!" Pan protested, "I should be old enough to take care of the house myself!"

"Yeah right... the last time you said that, the entire house was blown to pieces."

"Sheesh, you're never gonna let that go, are you??"

* * *

Days later, the Sons had packed their things together and headed off towards the long drive to West City. They debated about flying there, but there would be too much to carry in luggage and those who couldn't fly. That and Chichi complained it's been too long since she had a regular family car ride. Pan agreed. The later they'd get to Capsule Corp. the better.

Throughout the trip, Pan sat in the backseat with her uncle and aunt, absolutely refusing to sit up in the front with her parents, whom she felt were forcing her to come along and expand her sorrow even more. Jerks.

Paresu couldn't help but notice the irritated look and crossed arms and legs on her niece. She lightly nudged her in the side. "Hey you," she smiled, "Why so glum? I thought you'd be happy to see your old friend Trunks again!"

Pan, unmoving in her posture, glared up at her aunt. "Y'know... you're an airhead."

Paresu blinked, seemingly hurt. "But... I thought you accepted that when I married Goten!"

'Scratch that... MAJOR airhead...'

* * *

After the long drive, they finally reached West City and pulled into the Capsule Corp. parking lot. They didn't even make it out of the Check In when Bulma appeared, greeting them with a huge smile. "Oh it's so good to see you all again!" she chimed as she hugged everyone, "I missed you so much!"

"Same here!" Chichi smiled, hugging back, "How is everybody?"

"They're doing great! Vegeta and Bra are in the other room. C'mon, I'll take you in."

Everyone followed Bulma out of the Check-In and upstairs into a large living room, where Bra sat on the couch waiting for everyone, and Vegeta leaned on the wall, keeping to himself. 'At least Trunks and his creepy offspring aren't here,' Pan thought.

"PAN-CHAN!" Bra cheered as she leaped from the couch and wrapped her arms around the small female Saiyan, "I missed you so much! How're you doing?? Can ya believe I'm an aunt??"

"Yeah, incredible..." Pan mumbled.

"Where were you all this time? I heard you were mad, but what did I do? Why didn't ya try to talk to me? Did I do something wrong? Oh well, you're here and that's all that matters! Wait 'till ya see the baby! She's sooooo cute!!"

'God somebody needs to wire her mouth shut,' Pan thought.

"So where is the little bundle of joy?" Videl asked, looking around only to see Vegeta in his own thoughts, trying to ignore everyone else.

"Oh, that crazy couple took little Zu-chan out for a walk, probably to show her off to the neighbors," Bulma smiled, "Just like I use to when Trunks and Bra were babies."

"I know the feeling," Chichi beamed, grabbing her two sons and hugging them close.

Gohan slightly sweated. "And where's the... AHEM other grandmother?"

Bulma winked. "No worries. You just missed her. She and her sons went home a couple hours ago."

Gohan sighed of relief. He was worried about getting yelled and scolded at by Mrs. Wisenheimer again. Last time she threw a hissy fit towards the man for just staring in her general direction during the wedding reception.

Pan crossed her arms and grimaced. 'Just what we need... ANOTHER whiney brat from their messed up family...'

"We're back!"

Everyone, minus Pan (and Vegeta, who'd rather be by himself at the wall), raced over to the doorway, where they heard Trunks and Icalla enter the room, carrying a little carrier with no doubt a baby in it. After exchanging greetings and hugs, the guests cooed and smiled over the newborn.

"Awwwwww! She's so darling!" Videl swooned.

"So is this your little girl, Trunks?" asked Chichi.

"Naw, we took her to the park and got her mixed up, so we ended up taking some stranger's kid back," Trunks retorted.

"There's your sign," Goten mocked, as he and Trunks laughed and high-fived.

"May I hold her?" asked Paresu, and Icalla carefully picked up the tiny baby and placed her into the woman's arms. "Awww... hello there, precious! Look, she's staring back at me! How cute!!"

'Sheesh, make me barf!' Pan groaned in her thoughts, and walked over to the wall and leaned back on it, crossing her arms. This was going to be one hellish weekend.

"So why aren't you googling over the lil' runt yourself?" she heard Vegeta ask. She looked up, seeing the adult Saiyan standing parallel from her.

Pan snorted and looked away. "Why should I? Trunks shouldn't have ever had that baby to begin with!"

"_And why not_?!" Vegeta asked rather harshly, "That _**is**_ my granddaughter you're putting down... and she's only a week old!"

Pan shuffled, "Well... it's just I'm still pissed off over Trunks marrying that stupid broad instead of me. I mean, at the very least, if Trunks married me, the Saiyan race would be saved, right?"

"The Saiyan race was doomed the moment Freeza destroyed Vegeta-sei," the prince explained, "The only thing you would do is just expand the Saiyan blood for another generation. Our race cannot be saved, and I've learned to accept it. Besides, I'd never allow Trunks to go near you."

Pan growled, "You too?? God, why does everyone think I'm too young for him??"

"Age has nothing to do with this, my dear," Vegeta murmured.

Pan blinked. "Then... why?"

"I'd much rather die an unhonorable death than to be related to Kakarrot. He's my rival, and nothing more. I'd probably kill Goten on the spot if he wanted to marry Bra. Of course, I'd kill anyone who'd want to marry Bra... but you get what I mean."

"I see," Pan sighed, "It's just an in-law dispute. You just don't wanna be close with my grandpa, who's probably already dead anyway... Figures."

"Well, there's that, and the fact that Trunks was likely to get married and have children of his own before you even come of legal age."

Pan growled, "Don't you dare start me on that!"

"_Get over yourself!_" Vegeta spat, "I've accepted the fact that the Saiyans are a dying race! You should accept that Trunks is just simply not interested in you. In the end, don't you think all that matters is his happiness?"

Pan was silent for a moment... Throughout the entire situation, she was upset with Trunks, depressed over his relationship with Icalla, and angry to the point that her only source of cheering up was poking sharp knives into a crappy Icalla-voodoo doll she made up.

Never once did she think about what Trunks wanted and how he felt.

Seeing that his words got through the young girl, Vegeta chuckled. "See? I'm not ALWAYS a bad man, am I?"

"Hey Pan!" Trunks called over, "C'mere! Don't ya wanna meet lil' Zurosu?"

Glancing up at Vegeta one more time, Pan sighed and made her way towards the group. "Okay, fine... only because I'm gonna have to see this kid some time. Might as well see her now..." When she approached everyone, she sighed to herself and forced to look into the little squid's face...

And was surprised at what she saw.

Clouded by the thoughts of an evil Trunks and Icalla spawn and a child that wasn't hers, she was awed at sight of wide, blue, innocent eyes gazing back at her. She was just a tiny little thing, curious about the world as she gazed up at the teenaged girl. Her tiny hands and fingers that she was sucking on, the small tuft of brown hair on her soft little head... Pan was loss for words. This child was incredibly precious.

"This kid is totally cute!" she reworded. For the first time, she meant what she said when it came to Trunks and his new life.

Trunks smiled. "Thank you. I think so myself. She certainly gets her looks from her mother."

Pan gazed up at Icalla. 'Hmm... I dunno about that...' she thought as she noticed the pudgy nose and the incredibly curly hair... 'Oh hell, what am I thinking? Icalla's pretty, and this baby is definitely gorgeous!'

"Y'know, Trunks, you're absolutely right!" Pan smiled.

Icalla blushed. "Why thank you, Miss Pan," she spoke, as Paris carefully handed her daughter back. She held her out to the young girl. "Heah ya go. Would ya like to hold her? She certainly loves t'be held."

Pan blinked a bit surprised at the offer. Slowly she held her arms out, and Icalla placed Zurosu into them. Being as careful as ever, Pan slowly rocked the tiny infant as little Zurosu gazed up into her eyes. After being softly rocked by the girl holding her, she felt completely comfortable in yawning and nestling up into Pan's chest, falling asleep.

At this, Pan felt a proud smile come across her face as the baby snoozed in her arms. 'Welcome to the world, Zurosu Briefs,' Pan thought, 'You certainly are a special person. I might not have liked this before, but now I'm really glad that you happened!' She gently rubbed her "little sister" under her chin. 'I may not be your mother, nor married to your father... but I will certainly help raise you into a better person than I was lately.

'By the way... I'm Pan, your new big sister!'


End file.
